Lost Childs Parte Tres
by Eliziane
Summary: Cada vez mais perto de apanharem o suspeito dos assassinatos, os agentes nem desconfiam que muita coisa ainda está por vir.


**Título:** Lost Childs

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Cada vez mais perto de apanharem o suspeito dos assassinatos, os agentes nem desconfiam que muita coisa ainda está por vir.

**Lost Lagoon**

**Proximidades de Vancouver**

O agente Booth dirigia, muito embora Mulder quisesse ter assumido o volante daquele carro e acelerado o máximo possível para chegarem logo.

Três viaturas seguiam com eles em escolta e mais dois carros particulares completavam o comboio. Em um deles, o agente Summes parecia também não ver a hora de chegar.

Compenetrados, os homens da lei pareciam esperar por uma só coisa; que a denúncia fosse quente e que Laurence Thread estivesse naquela cabana.

Scully e Brennan permaneciam em silêncio, como que se preparando espiritualmente para o que viria a seguir.

O caminho era bastante logo e em determinados trechos, sinuoso. Fazia como que o automóvel 4x4 sacolejasse sem parar, mas isso não incomodava a concentração de Scully.

Estava um dia ameno, porém, bastante úmido. Uma garoa inofensiva, mas insistente, obrigou o agente Booth a acionar os limpadores de parabrisas. Como ninguém falava, o barulho rotineiro das pás varrendo a água, mais parecia um assovio assombroso em meio a tanta quietude.

A viatura que ia na frente deu um sinal luminoso. Booth imediatamente diminuiu a velocidade, desligou os faróis e seguiu contornando uma poça gigante de lama.

Árvores frondosas se erguiam deixando a floresta ainda mais assustadora. Agora, uma trilha muito pequena se definia. Em comboio, os carros prosseguiram por mais de trinta minutos até que se depararam com uma ponte pequena de madeira destruída.

-Nós descemos aqui.

Booth acionou o freio de parada e saiu do carro.

Mulder saiu pelo outro lado. Estava chovendo ainda, mas Scully nem se importou com isso. Instintivamente ela apanhou a arma no coldre atrás da cintura, pronta para seguir com os outros agentes.

Brennan admirou o gesto natural dela, ficando até um pouco constrangida por ter que apanhar sua arma dentro da bolsa feminina. Rapidamente refletiu se não seria apropriado adquirir um coldre também.

Muito bem armados, os homens da Força-Tarefa abordaram a cabana por todos os lados. Um deles meteu o pé na porta, que foi ao canto. Rapidamente, os que estavam atrás foram se deslocando para os lados até entrarem.

-Está limpo! – alguém gritou lá da frente.

Só então, Booth e Mulder, seguidos por Scully e Brennan, puderam entrar. O agente Summers chegou em questão de segundos após a abordagem.

A cabana era pequena. Parecia mais um abrigo para caçadores do que uma morada definitiva.

A cama era de madeira, com colchão de capim. A janela estava protegida por fitas crepe, impedindo qualquer fresta de luz.

Mulder agachou perto da lareira, sentindo que as cinzas ainda estavam mornas.

Booth percorreu o pequeno cômodo rapidamente. Antes dele, os homens experientes revolviam tudo até que encontraram um assoalho falso.

-Shiii!

Brennan imediatamente ficou parada com a arma em punho. Aconteceu tudo tão depressa que quando ela percebeu que alguém atirava de baixo para cima, Booth já estava caído sobre o corpo dela, protegendo-a dos disparos.

Alguma gritaria, passos rápidos e ao fundo, alguém determinando voz de prisão, foram os sons que Brennan destinguiu até conseguir respirar outra vez.

A cabana pareceu pequena demais para tantos homens. Mulder e Scully agiam rapidamente em meio à tudo aquilo, como que habituados a tanto alvoroço.

-Pegaram ele!... – Summers exclamou.

Booth já estava puxando Brennan pelo pulso sem nem ao menos pedir desculpas por tê-la esmagado no chão duro durante os disparos.

O fundo falso do assoalho levava para outro cômodo abafado bem abaixo da cabana. Um cheiro nauseabundo de coisa podre tomou conta de tudo ao redor, obrigando os homens a recuarem.

-Mas o que diabos é isso? – Booth reclamou se inclinando um pouco para acompanhar o feixe de luz de uma lanterna.

Um dos homens da Força-Tarefa subiu na frente e sua expressão era de lividez.

-Tem um corpo... – foi tudo o que ele disse e correu para vomitar lá fora.

Scully trocou um olhar com Mulder, fazendo menção de descer e ele rapidamente segurou seu pulso.

-Estou bem, Mulder.

Brennan engoliu em seco, levando a mão à boca porque o cheiro era muito forte.

Mesmo assim, Scully desceu seguida de Mulder. Lá embaixo dois outros homens guardavam o local onde Laurence Thread estava sendo algemado.

-Laurence Thread, você está preso! – Summers exclamou vendo-o sangrando no ombro com um tiro – Tem direito de ficar em silêncio ou tudo o que disser, será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado. Se não puder pagar, o Estado providenciará um...

-Scully...

Indiferente à preocupação de Mulder, Scully se aproximou do corpinho jogado a um canto numa lona. O cabelinho era quase dourado, a roupinha tipo um pijama, pés descalços.

-Deve... estar morto há três... ou quatro dias... – ela sussurrou vendo manchas de sangue na parte de baixo do pijama. – Hmmf!...

-Scully! – urgente, Mulder a puxou para sí e a abraçou enquanto ela soluçava.

Brennan e Booth também vieram ver o corpo de perto. O agente, que já vira de tudo, não conseguia ficar indiferente a tanta crueldade.

-Precisamos de legistas e de uma ambulância. – Summers falava ao rádio enquanto galgava as escadas rapidamente.

-Vamos... – sempre amparando Scully, Mulder a levou também. Foi preciso levá-la para fora da cabana. Os homens da Força-Tarefa entravam e saíam, vasculhando tudo em busca de mais possíveis vítimas.

-Agente Scully, eu lamento...

Ainda bastante abalada, ela ouviu a voz do agente Booth soando cuidadosa, um pouco depois.

-Não foi para isso que eu os trouxe aqui. Lamento que tenha acabado assim...

-Ainda não acabou, agente Booth. – ela afirmou estendendo o olhar para a dra. Brennan – Temos que descobrir a identidade deste garoto primeiro, depois afirmaremos se realmente acabou.

-Scully, você...

-Eu vou fazer, Mulder.

Ele olhou para ela com ternura, compreendendo perfeitamente sua necessidade.

-Fazer o quê? – Booth perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

-A autópsia, Booth. – Brennan esclareceu passando por ele na direção do carro – É disso que eles estão falando.

**Instituto Médico-Legal**

**Yaletown, Vancouver**

Webcam, luz extra, laptop, Scanner, entre outros apetrechos. Tudo isso estava bem montado e em pleno funcionamento na sala de autópsias do Instituto Médico.

Ao redor do equipamento, a dra. Brennan parecia familiarizada com tanta tecnologia.

-Zack, está me pegando bem? – ela perguntou parada diante da câmera.

-Perfeitamente, dra. Brennan. – ele respondeu de lá.

-Como está o tempo aí, querida? – Angela perguntou aparecendo na tela de dezessete polegadas depois de dar um chega pra lá em Zack.

-Parece que vai esquentar, Anggie... – ela referiu-se à Scully que vinha chegando toda paramentada para começar a autópsia.

Toda a equipe da dra. Brennan estava diante do computador. Ao perceber que sua autópsia seria registrada, Scully deu uma paradinha, demonstrando uma certa hesitação.

-Ela não é linda usando essa roupa verde?

-Hodgins! – Angela reprovou olhando de soslaio para ele.

-Angela... Não precisa sentir ciúme!... Eu lhe disse que a dra. Scully seria minha musa inspiradora. Estou até pensando em me especializar na área de patologia clínica, só por causa dela.

-Por que você não vai para a Academia do FBI, Hodgins? – Zack sugeriu – Tenho certeza de que suas aulas com a dra. Scully seriam muito mais rentáveis.

-Calem a boca, vocês dois, ou eu mesma providenciarei para que a dra. Scully tenha dois novos corpos para realizar suas autópsias!

-Essa doeu! – Zack gemeu levando a mão ao peito.

-Cale a boca, Zack!

Camille também chegou perto para ver as imagens via web diretamente de Vancouver. Apoiou uma mão na mesa e a outra na cintura, indagando com dedém;

-Então, esta é a famosa dra. Scully?

-Sim, ela não é linda?

-Hodgins! – Angela resmungou de novo.

-Me parece uma pessoa comum...

Por cima do ombro, Hodgins lançou uma olhadela para Cam.

-Pois observe e aprenda, queridinha. Zack, está gravando tudo? Esta autópsia ficará na memória de vocês pelo resto de suas vidas, por isso é bom guardarem uma cópia da fita.

Do outro lado do vídeo, Temperance Brennan balançou a cabeça resmungando:

-Já chega, pessoal. O meu áudio está ligado.

Scully olhou para a bancada, depois para Temperance.

-Sei que parece chato... mas vou precisar da ajuda deles. – ela explicou com cautela.

-Está tudo bem, eu compreendo.

-Estamos equipados com um coletor de resíduos via on line, que nos dirá em poucas horas se o DNA do garoto bate ou não com o seu.

-Uhum! Isso me parece... apropriado...

Brennan forçou um sorriso, depois foi buscar suas luvas e óculos de proteção.

Scully finalmente parou diante da mesa metálica de autópsia onde o corpinho estava coberto com um lençol branco.

Ela usava um jaleco verde, luvas de procedimentos, óculos de proteção e uma máscara cirúrgica pendurada abaixo do queixo. Seu longo cabelo ruivo fora preso em um coque meio displicente, fazendo com que a cor deles se destacasse da vestimenta. Seus olhos muito azuis, pareciam também se destacar por trás dos óculos transparentes, tamanha sua emoção naquele instante.

-Dana, você tem certeza?

Ouvindo a voz suave de Brennan, ela pestanejou, tentando desviar a atenção da silhueta minúscula sob o lençol.

-Sei que não é minha especialidade, mas eu posso pedir ao médico de plantão que...

-Estou bem, Temperance. – afirmou respirando fundo – Vou fazer. Eu... preciso fazer.

-Okay.

Um tanto mais fortalecida pela força da amiga, Scully ergueu as pontas do lençol para descobrir o corpinho devidamente lavado e apoiado nos espaços da mesa.

O microfone estava colocado a poucos metros do apoio da lâmpada fluorescente e captou bem um gemido abafado que ela deu, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que vieram aos olhos com toda força.

-... São dezessete horas e dois minutos... – sussurrou sem intenção de firmar a voz, o que poderia parecer ainda pior – O corpo... A vítima... é um menino branco, de aproximadamente sete anos de idade ainda sem identidade definida. Vou começar fazendo o reconhecimento externo do corpo.

Brennan acabou de retirar o lençol, deixando que ela estudasse minunciosamente os detalhes enquanto os repassava.

-Há sinais... sinais evidentes de estrangulamento. A laringe foi... Uhum!... Ahnn... A laringe foi cumprimida ao extremo, e pelo que parece, pelos dedos polegar e indicador. As marcas sugerem isso... o que me fez crer que a _causa mortis_ possa ter sido asfixia, seguida de hemorragia grave.

Ela fez uma pausa para soprar pela boca, depois aprumou o corpo, respirando fundo.

-Deus... ele... lutou!... Há resíduos de pele sob as unhas... – desta vez, a voz dela sumiu por completo. Quase sem pensar, Scully levou a mão à boca e se afastou soluçando.

-Dana...

-Desculpe, dra. Brennan!... Estou bem!... – replicou respirando fundo – Estou bem!...

-Tem certeza?

Ela voltou para perto da mesa onde apoiou as duas mãos. Por sob as nádegas do garoto, era possível ver o sfíncter e uma boa parte do intestino grosso escapando para fora da cavidade anal.

-A vítima... foi... submetida de maneira hedionda. Há indícios inegáveis de atentado violento ao pudor. – ela prosseguiu vagando os olhos pela cena grotesca e cruel – A cavidade anal foi deflorada com tamanha desumanidade que há uma grave exposição de parte do tecido adiposo do intestino grosso. Ahn... Eu creio que devem haver resíduos de sêmen nestes tecidos, embora, o tempo de exposição e o estado avançado de decomposição, contribuam para a ineficácia de alguns testes. Espero sinceramente que não.

Brennan puxou o carrinho de utensílios para perto dela, fazendo-a pestanejar.

-Agora é pra valer! – Hodgins exclamou extasiado do outro lado da webcam.

-Shiii! – Cam reclamou, bastante emocionada.

-Começarei o exame interno agora com uma incisão em Y. – Scully concluiu, puxando a máscara para cima do nariz e afixando bem o grampo metálico que a manteria presa ali.

-Eu não aguento ver isso. – Angela desocupou a cadeira levemente enjoada – Alguém me avise quando acabar, sim?

A mão de Scully estava visivelmente trêmula. Nem parecia que ela praticava o ofício há mais de quinze anos.

Pela sua cabeça passaram-se as imagens de William. Ele sendo concebido, crescendo dentro do seu ventre, nascendo em meio à tanta turbulência, depois conquistando o mundo com sua inocência e então...

-Uh! – Scully cortou o dedo no bisturí e a dor seca fez com que ela voltasse à realidade.

-Dana?

Imediatamente Brennan veio até ela e a levou para a pia.

-Vamos estancar isso... rápido!

Scully descalçou a luva rasgada. Aceitou que a amiga lavasse seu dedo indicador e então percebeu que estivera segurando o bisturi ao contrário.

-Você não está em condições...

-Me dê outro par de luvas, eu vou prosseguir. – ela pediu envolvendo o dedo com uma gaze e fazendo pressão até a cabeça do dedo ficar roxeada. – Droga!...

-Você tem certeza...

-Por favor, dra. Brennan.

Temperance concordou. Cedeu outro par de luvas para ela e a viu calçá-las, agora com mais desenvoltura.

Parecia que a dor havia tirado sua sensibilidade, porque Scully empunhou de novo o bisturi, agora da maneira correta, inclinou o dorso sobre o pequeno cadáver e começou a incisão.

Brennan permaneceu do seu lado o tempo inteiro. Segurou o bisturi, vendo-a dissecar a pele com as pontas dos dedos habilmente até descobrir a caixa torácica.

Scully pediu a serra elétrica para poder abrir o peito do garoto. Os ossos eram frágeis. Romperam-se ao mínimo contato com a lâmina de aço.

O afastador revelou um conjunto de pulmões e órgãos em avançado estágio de decomposição. Nesta parte, Scully passou a trabalhar delicadamente, extraindo informações através dos gases expelidos pelos próprios órgãos do corpo sem vida.

Brennan conhecia todas as técnicas. Era expert no assunto, mas não sabia se teria aquele sangue frio que a companheira de ofício demonstrava ter agora.

Ela mal dissecara rãs na faculdade, passando a optar rapidamente pela outra parte da ciência forense. Talvez por isso, fosse mais insensível, como Booth sempre dizia.

Não. Definitivamente nenhuma das duas eram insensíveis ao que estava acontecendo.

-Ela é maravilhosa...! – Cam murmurou quase sem perceber.

-Eu não disse? – Hodgins se voltou para ela sorrindo.

-Silêncio! – Zack reclamou, aproximando mais o rosto da tela.

-Zack, ainda está aí?

-Sim, dra. Brennan...

-Prepare-se para começar a receber dados. – Brennan avisou apanhando o coletor de resíduos. – Precisamos da hora exata da morte, assim como dos resultados de sangue e toxinas.

-Pode deixar comigo, dra. Brennan.

-Hodgins...

-Er... Sim, dr. Brennan?

-Mexa-se!

Continua.


End file.
